1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that is capable of display by switching a plurality of operational screens, a display method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of operation screens for changing setting items are being adopted in various devices, and a user changes various setting items by causing a desired operation screen to be displayed. As operation screens there are an operation screen of a personal computer (PC), and with this PC operation screen it is possible to carry out change in display format, such as changing the size of icons or displaying in a list format etc.
Also, a plurality of screens are displayed as applications for a smartphone at the same time on a single screen (refer to non-patent publication 1 below). Further, a display control device that allows a user to be visually aware of switching operations and to give the user a conceptual overview of information before and after switching of display images is disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-135106. This display control device, in a case of switching a display screen from a display screen A to a display screen B, carries out an animation display to move the display screen A before switching so as to gradually become transparent and disappear (phase out), and to move the display screen B that is the switching target so as to gradually appear (fade in).
Non-patent literature 1: Product promotion for smartphone application “Yandex”, “Fast and super useful custom home application (yandex) that is also good for beginners is Russian made.” [online], [searched on Apr. 30, 2014], Internet address (http://news.livedoor.com/article/detail/8196527/)
Also, technology is now more widely known for providing a plurality of operation screens for changing setting items, and displaying the same setting items in different display formats. For example, with a digital camera a plurality of operation screens are provided that are characterized by making it easy to perform a change operation for shooting setting items depending on a scene to be shot. Specifically, shooting is performed by setting with careful verification of a list display of setting items, shooting is carried out by setting items while verifying a live view image, or shooting is carried out by setting a plurality of setting items with a single operation of a guide item, that is expressed as words such that the user can intuitively understand, etc. Also, since there are a plurality of operation screens, as described, it is possible to use operation screens that are appropriate to the photography skill level of the user. In this way, technology for displaying the same setting items in different display formats by providing a plurality of operation screens in order to change setting items is frequently used.